Porsche Merah Itu
by tooru12
Summary: Porsche merah itu tidak pernah luput dari pandangan Kuroko./AkaKuro


_**Porsche **_**Merah Itu**

**© tooru12**

**Pair: [ifSekai] AkaKuro (& beberapa adegan KiKuro)**

**Rate: T**

**Warning(s): BL, OC, OOC(?), EYD ga keruan, typo, dll.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: KnB milik Fujimaki-sensei, bukan tooru. Begitupula untuk **_**Porsche**_**nya...**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai berganti. Langit yang tadinya biru cerah menjadi warna oranye dengan gumpalan awan berwarna oranye tua disekitarnya. Di trotar jalan, banyak orangtua yang sudah menggandeng anaknya dari sekolah mereka.

Kuroko Tetsuya, salah satu guru TK Teikou, sedang menikmati pandangan didepannya sekarang. Muridnya yang menggandeng tangan ibunya dengan wajah ceria.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik untuk memasuki gedung TK yang tidak terlalu tinggi tersebut.

Secara fisik, Kuroko **sangat **kelelahan. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, energi untuk hidupnya tambah bertambah karena murid-muridnya. Kuroko dari awal memang sangat mencintai kepolosan anak kecil. Anak kecil tidak pernah berbohong, sekalipun dia berusaha menutupinya, dan mengatakan apa adanya yang ada dibenak yang belum matangnya itu.

Kuroko menghela napasnya lalu segera merapikan mainan yang belum dikembalikan oleh muridnya, menata kursi yang tidak diletakkan ditempatnya, dan membereskan barangnya yang terletak di mejanya.

Tetapi pekerjaan Kuroko terhenti saat dia merasakan napas seseorang di belakang lehernya. Sebelum Kuroko menoleh ke orang itu, kedua tangan orang asing itu sudah memeluk pinggang Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi~"

Kuroko sedikit memutar bola matanya sebelum menepis tangan pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Kise-kun, jangan membuatku kaget." entah mengapa kalimat yang biasa dipakai oleh orang lain jika 'bertemu' dengan Kuroko kini terucap olehnya.

Kise tertawa kecil.

"Jadi aku, tadi, mengagetkan Kurokocchi? Wah~ seharusnya aku harus lihat wajah Kurokocchi ssu~" kata Kise cengengesan. Kuroko tidak menanggapinya, dia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kise-kun, tadi kok bisa masuk?"

Kise menyengir, "Aku 'kan mantan model, Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

"Lain kali jangan menggunakan wajahmu untuk menggoda guru lainnya, Kise-kun. Itu tidak sopan."

Kise mengerang sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Pilot itu melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"_Hidoi ssu_! Aku kan kepingin ketemu sama Kurokocchi~ lagipula aku jarang cuti kayak gini lho..." untuk kalimat selanjutnya, Kuroko tidak mendengarkan omelan anak kecil Kise.

_**[`°`] !?**_

Setelah memohon-mohon Kuroko untuk pulang bersama Kise (modus), akhirnya Kuroko menyetujuinya. Namun sampai didepan gerbang masuk TK Teikou, langkah Kise terhenti sejenak.

"Kise-kun...?"

Raut wajah Kise tampak bingung saat Kuroko memanggilnya. Kuroko pun ikut melihat arah tatapan Kise.

Yang dia lihat adalah...

...sebuah _Porsche _merah dengan kaca film, sehingga Kuroko tidak dapat melihat apa-apa di dalam mobil mewah tersebut.

"Ung... Rasanya aku pernah lihat mobil itu..." gumam Kise yang masih dapat didengar oleh Kuroko.

_Inner _Kuroko langsung _sweatdrop_ ketika Kise bergumam.

"...Di dunia ini banyak mobil _Porsche_, Kise-kun. Jangan sebodoh itu..."

Kise melihat Kuroko dengan mata yang sedikit berair, "_Hi-hidoi ssu..._"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise dan mobil tersebut.

"Ayo pulang, Kise-kun."

Sejak Kuroko mengajak seperti itu, Kise mulai mengoceh seperti biasa tentang pekerjaannya sebagai pilot selama 2 tahun ini.

"_Sou ka na..._" komentar Kuroko dengan kagum walaupun wajahnya tidak mencerminkan kekagumannya. Setelah mendengar cerita Kise dia memiliki perasaan bahwa teman-teman lainnya juga sudah sukses.

'_Kira-kira Akashi-kun jadi apa ya..._' pikir Kuroko penasaran lalu menggeleng pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua dapat melihat tempat pemberhentian bus. Kuroko menoleh kearah Kise sebelum Kise dapat membuka mulutnya.

"Kise-kun dapat pulang dulu. Bus berikutnya adalah bus terakhir. Lagipula rumah Kise-kun jauh." Kise sempat ternganga lalu mengangguk dengan paksa.

"Beneran nggak apa-apa, Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise. Kedua mata dengan warna madunya terlihat khawatir. Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"_Daijoubu desu. Doumo, _Kise-kun."

Kalimat Kuroko mampu menyihir Kise untuk pulang lebih dulu.

"_Jaa ne! _Kurokocchi!"

Kuroko hanya melambaikan tangannya sambil menunggu sampai bus yang dinaiki Kise sudah hilang dari pandangannya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis lagi. Dia berbalik untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan ya-?" gumaman Kuroko terpotong saat melihat mobil _Porsche _merah yang sebelumnya berhenti didepan samping gerbang sekolah.

'_Kenapa disini lagi? ...Mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja..._' Kuroko mengusap kepalanya pelan dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan mobil Porsche itu lagi.

...

Ditempat lain, lebih tepatnya, di dalam mobil Porsche itu, tampaklah seringaian kecil di wajah pemuda tampan yang duduk di jok depan. Sambil tertawa kecil.

Pemuda itu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memutar balikkan mobilnya.

_**[`°`] !?**_

"_Ara ara..._Tetsuya-kun. Kamu dijemput oleh temanmu?" tanya nenek Kuroko saat cucunya masuk ke gerbang rumahnya. Kuroko mengangkat alisnya. "...Teman...?"

Kuroko menoleh kesamping. Kini bulu kuduknya berdiri dan jantungnya hampir copot. Hampir. Kalau copot, Kuroko pasti akan terloncat beberapa inci dari tanah.

'_Mo-mobil Porsche itu lagi...!_''

Kuroko menatap mobil itu sebentar lalu segera memasuki rumahnya sambil menjawab neneknya.

"I-itu bukan temanku. Aku pulang sendiri tadi."

Nenek Kuroko mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara Kuroko yang sedikit gagap.

Kuroko segera naik ke lantai dua dan memasuki tempat yang paling aman di dunia. Kamarnya.

Kuroko menghela napas lega sambil menaruh tas kerjanya di kursi. Dia duduk di tempat tidur seraya menormalkan detak jantungnya yang cepat. '_Semoga saja sudah hilang..._'

Namun permohonan Kuroko tidak terjawab saat dia mengintip keluar melalui jendela.

_**[`°`] !?**_

Entah mengapa Kuroko mulai berharap Kise akan datang secara tiba-tiba dan mengajaknya pulang bersama-sama lagi.

Tapi, sayangnya, teman mantan modelnya sedang bekerja sekarang.

Karena terlalu khawatir, Kuroko sampai tidak merasakan tarikan kecil di celemek kuningnya oleh seseorang.

"_Ano..._Tetsuya-sensei?" Kuroko sadar dari alamnya, "Sasaki-kun?"

Untungnya kekhawatiran Kuroko langsung terhapus oleh beribu ajakan oleh para muridnya.

Setelah semua muridnya sudah dijemput oleh para penjemputnya, Kuroko memulai rutin setelah-pulang-sekolahnya, yaitu membereskan kelas.

Kuroko melepas celemek kerjanya dan menggantungkannya di gantungan dekat loker murid-muridnya. Dia mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari kelas.

Kuroko menghembuskan napasnya, "Semoga tidak ada..."

Namun dugaannya salah.

Porsche merah itu telah kembali!

Kuroko menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia sampai tidak merasakan keringat dingin di punggungnya.

Tapi Kuroko merubah ekspresinya dengan menepuk kedua pipinya.

'_Tidak ada yang perlu dipikirkan, Tetsuya! Yang harus kamu lakukan adalah jalan melewati gerbang itu dan Porsche itu! Ini hanya kebetulan!'_ suruh _inner _Kuroko.

Dengan langkah cepat, dia berhasil melewati pintu gerbang sekaligus Porsche tersebut. Kuroko merasakan kelegaan yang sangat teramat dan tetap mempertahankan kecepatan langkahnya menuju tempat pemberhentian bus.

Setelah 15 menit menunggu, dengan perasaan tidak enak, Kuroko naik bus yang menuju ke arah rumahnya. Ia mengeluarkan kartu busnya dan menempatkannya di alat pendeteksi nomor kartu tersebut.

Kuroko mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang sehingga dia dapat duduk bersandar dan menghadap kedepan. Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

'_Paling tidak aku tidak melihat mobil Porsche yang mengikutiku sampai sini.' _

Saat dirinya menoleh kebelakang, untuk memastikan, kedua mata biru cerahnya membulat. Ia sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Jelas-jelas Porsche merah itu mengikuti bus yang dinaikinya dengan jarak terlalu dekat!

Dada Kuroko serasa seperti dihantam keras oleh bola basket, napasnya tidak teratur, matanya bergerak kesana kemari, dan jarinya saling bertaut dengan erat. Ia sangat panik sekarang.

Dengan perlahan, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat ke belakang sekali lagi.

'_T-tidak ada..._'

Kuroko menopang dahinya sambil menghela napas kuat-kuat.

'_Syukurlah._' pikirnya.

Sejak saat itu, Kuroko diikuti terus oleh Porsche merah itu. Dimana pun, kapan pun, dengan siapa pun Porsche merah itu tidak pernah luput dari pandangan Kuroko. Terkadang Kuroko merasa risih, kesal, terganggu, bahkan ketakutan jika mobil mewah itu berada disekitarnya.

Disuatu hari Kise menghampiri rumah kediaman Kuroko sambil membawa kantong kertas berukuran besar.

"KUROKOCCHI~! Aku pulaaang!" seru Kise dari pintu gerbangnya. Entah karena insting atau apa, Kuroko merasa bahwa seolah-olah dirinya adalah istri Kise.

"Jangan teriak-teriak..-!?" kalimatnya terhenti saat menemui Porsche merah di dekat pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"...Kurokocchi? Kenapa?" Kise ikut menoleh. '_Eh? Porsche merah itu lagi?'_

Kise langsung membawa sang penghuni rumah masuk kerumahnya.

"_Ojamashimasu._"

Kuroko mengangguk(sudah sadarkan diri).

"Ngomong-ngomong apa itu, Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko berusaha membantu Kise yang daritadi membawa benda yang terlihat berat itu. Kise tersenyum lebar.

"Ini oleh-oleh dari Moscow ssu!"

Kuroko dapat membayangkan seorang pilot sepertinya mondar-mandir untuk membeli barang-barang di negeri yang dingin itu tanpa memikirkan harganya. Pasti menenteng beberapa tas besar yang hanya untuk oleh-oleh saja.

Soalnya Kuroko orangnya hemat...jadi dia tidak menyukai itu.

Kuroko menghela napas, "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Kise-kun..."

"Nggak apa-apa! Yang penting Kurokocchi dapat ssu~!"

Kuroko mengatakan 'terimakasih' berkali-kali setiap kali Kise memberinya oleh-olehnya.

"Nah! Sekarang tinggal Akashicchi!" kata Kise menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Tapi katanya Akashicchi tidak sedang di Kyoto ya?"

Kuroko menatap Kise beberapa saat. Ia menghendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kamu tahu darimana kalau Akashi-kun tidak sedang ada di Kyoto?"

"Midorimacchi. Katanya Akashicchi sedang pergi untuk acara, tapi aku nggak yakin ssu." Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

"O iya Kurokocchi, itu tadi kan Porsche merah yang ada di sekolah itu 'kan?"

Kuroko tertegun akan pertanyaan Kise yang tiba-tiba. Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "I-iya..."

Raut wajah Kise berubah menjadi heran.

"Ja-jadi selama ini Kurokocchi diikuti terus!?" sekarang Kise merasa bersalah karena tidak ada disamping Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya diam. Kise menyentuh pundak kanan Kuroko dan sedikit meremasnya. Ia tersenyum miris. "Kurasa aku tahu pemilik mobil itu ssu..."

Kuroko langsung mendangak.

"Siapa itu Kise-kun!?"

_**[`°`] !? Time Skip**_

"Kuroko-san? Kamu baik-baik saja?" seorang guru bertanya kepada Kuroko, kedua matanya terlihat khawatir.

Kuroko menatap balik guru seniornya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Yoko-san."

"Sungguh? Wajahmu lebih pucat dari biasanya..."

Sampai sebegitukah menonjolnya kekhawatiran Kuroko?

Kuroko menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, _arigatou_, Yoko-san."

Guru yang lebih tua darinya itu mengangguk tidak yakin dan meninggalkan Kuroko.

"Saya pulang duluan, Kuroko-san. _Jaa matta,_" Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

Kuroko segera menuju ke ruang kelas dimana ia mengajar, dan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

_Pemilik mobil itu sepertinya...Akashicchi ssu..._

Kalimat Kise berhasil membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sejak kapan mantan kaptennya mengikuti dia?

Kuroko akan mencari tahu sendiri, sekarang juga.

Kuroko menghela napasnya. Ia berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya. Kuroko memegang erat tas kerjanya dan beranjak dari lantai sekolah...

Menuju ke mobil Porsche merah tersebut.

Sampai di pintu depan Kuroko mengetuk kaca mobil dengan perasaan yang sulit diartikan.

Keresahannya menjadi-jadi ketika jendela mobil tersebut turun dengan perlahan.

.

.

Pemilik porsche merah itu menyeringai sambil tertawa kecil.

Tawa yang tidak pernah dilupakan oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Walaupun terlihat agak mengerikan, Kuroko tetap menyukai orang didepannya ini.

Kapan Kuroko menyukai orang ini...?

"Tetsuya, akhirnya..."

"...Akashi-kun..."

"Kau berani menghampiriku sekarang, heh?" nadanya sedikit menyebalkan saat Akashi mengatakan hal itu.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak tahan dilihat terus seperti ini, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko jujur. Akashi tersenyum kecil lalu menutup jendela mobilnya sampai tertutup sepenuhnya.

Akashi membuka pintu mobil, membuat Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya, dan menutupnya kembali. "Tapi aku suka wajah ketakutanmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko tidak bergeming. Akashi tertawa kecil lagi, "Karena ekspresimu sangat minim, Tetsuya. Jadi aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mengikutimu terus."

Kalimat itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga Kuroko. Dirinya merasa sangat kesal, namun ada sepersepuluh dari dirinya merasa senang.

"Kutebak, Ryouta yang memberitahumu." kata Akashi dengan tepat. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Akashi-kun waktu itu juga ada disana 'kan?" Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah, sampai kapan Akashi-kun akan mengikuti dan membuatku takut terus?" tanya Kuroko menatap lurus ke kedua _heterochromia _Akashi.

"Sampai kamu mengatakan perasaan sebenarmu padaku, Tetsuya."

Daripada terus-terusan diikuti, Kuroko lebih baik mengatakan perasaannya 'kan?

_**[`°`] !? Time Skip**_

Sekarang ada perbedaan dari Kuroko.

Dulu, ia selalu keluar dengan perasaan tidak enak. Sekarang?

Lihat! Dia berjalan dengan santainya menuju, bahkan memasuki, porsche merah yang dulunya mengikuti, membuat perasaan tidak enak, dan memusingkan Kuroko.

Kepalanya langsung ditarik oleh seseorang setelah Kuroko menutup pintu mobil. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut di bibirnya.

Akashi menyeringai saat Kuroko mengembalikan ciumannya. Tangan dinginnya menyentuh pipi Kuroko yang hangat karena suhu udara diluar mobil.

Kuroko melepaskan diri dari tautan bibir tersebut untuk bernapas.

"Tetsuya-sensei tidak takut lagi?" bisik Akashi di telinga Kuroko.

_**Owari da**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Author's note: Konnichiwa, minna-tan~ m(_)m untuk fic ini tooru nggak ada masalah denga porschenya lhoo...(emangnya apaan?) Anoo, fic ini juga lahir(!?) karena ke ge-er an tooru yang akut2 gaje -,- . tooru kira tooru diliatin sama cowok (yang kecenya dibawah level kecenya Akashi-sama...) dari mobilnya daaaan...dari sanalah lahirnya rasa ge-er tooru -,-; eniwei...**_

_**Review? Flame? Up to you!**_


End file.
